The present invention relates to a new cultivar of seashore paspalum (Paspalum vaginatum Swartz) that is particularly suited as a turf-grass for recreational fields and golf courses. The new cultivar of the present invention is herein referred to by its cultivar name xe2x80x98SFX-14.xe2x80x99
The xe2x80x98SFX-14xe2x80x99 cultivar is a low growing halophytic grass spreading by rhizomes and stolons. The grass is particularly well suited for use on golf courses for tees and fairways mowed ⅝ inch-1xc2xd inches, although tolerating mow heights as low as {fraction (7/32)} inch (FIG. 3). It is also suitable for lawns and athletic fields or any other area where a moderately fine textured close mown and low growing turf with superior salt tolerance is desired.